Defy The Fates
by LoveLikeKlaine
Summary: Kurt took it upon himself to make sure he never fell in love, only...sometimes the stars line up just right, and the perfect man comes into the picture.
1. Chapter 1

_His mother took her life to spare his father from the curse, but Kurt could not understand how the pain he and his father were going through were any better then death. So Kurt took it upon himself to make sure he _never_ fell in love, only...sometimes the stars line up just right, and the perfect man comes into the picture. Will Fate take control? Or will Kurt be able to defy it and break the curse, or will this perfect man become yet another victim of the curse of the Adams._

Rated: K. (rating will go up)

Authors note: Hi All! I'm going to try my hand at this fic idea. Its been running around in my head and I thought if I just wrote the one part (its on my story list as "Never Fall In Love" and appearing here in a slightly revised way) it would get out of my system. Sadly it just made it worse and now I feel like I have to write a full story of it. SO basically this is a Piratical Magic!Klaine but not exactly. I really only took the idea of the curse and maybe a few other plot points from the movie/book. SO Yeah okay I shall stop rambling and get to what you really came for.

Disclaimer: I do not own glee (I'd love to own Kurt and Blaine but sadly I don't :( ) Nor do I own Piratical Magic. They each belong to their respectable owners.

_**Defy The Fates.**_

**Chapter One.**

"Aunty Ann, why did Mommy die?" a young Kurt Hummel asked his aunt as he crawled into her lap. The woman who looked so much like his mommy but at the same time so much different, wrapped her arms around his small frame and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Because, sweetie, she loved your daddy." She said softly and pushing her feet against the ground to push herself back in the rocking chair.

"I don't understand Aunty...shouldn't that make her want to stay?" Kurt asked his voice shaking, and eyes full of more tears. Ann took a deep breath and nodded. "Normally it would, but sweetie you know we're not exactly normal are we?"

"We're special." Kurt said echoing what both his mom and aunt had said to him many times. Ann smiled and nodded rocking still in a steady rhythm.

"Exactly, and it started way back before you were a sparkle in your mommy's eye, before _she _was a sparkle in _our _mother's eye. It started with Abigail. She too was special, she is what made us special, she was a witch. Of course in Abigail's time being a witch was much harder then it is now a days. Instead of how now they just shout unweighted words at us, they took...a bit more action. They tried to hang Abigail-"

"Just because she was a witch?" Kurt asked looking up at his aunt with large eyes and Ann laughed and shook her head.

"Well, it didn't help that she was a bit of a heart breaker." she said tapping Kurt softly on the nose. "Another trait she passed down." she added mostly as an after thought to herself. "But her gift saved her, when she stepped off the box to drop, the rope frayed and snapped. So she was banished, here to this island that this big house sits on with a surprise to herself. She had a baby in her tummy. She waited for her lover, the daddy of the baby, to come rescue her, save her from her banishment...but sadly...he never came. So in an act of desperation Abigail worked a spell, that she would _never _feel love again. But sweetie there is a thing about spells...they can go terribly terribly wrong when one is not in control of their emotions...and poor Abigail was no where near in control of her emotions. Sadly that spell she worked, turned into a curse. A cruse that any man that should fall in love with an Adams woman, and she returns that love, will surly meet his end."

"But then why did Mommy die...?" Kurt asked softly, although the thought of his daddy, his strong, never afraid Daddy dying scared him almost more then thinking he'd never see his mommy again. Ann took another deep breath and her rocking stopped.

"Because she knew soon your daddy would die, and she couldn't bear the idea of him not being on this earth. At first she tried to convince herself that she didn't love him, but after you were born," she hugged Kurt a little tighter and kissed the top of his head. "The first boy ever born into this family, she knew she loved your daddy. She hoped maybe the curse would spare your daddy, but sadly...she heard the death watch beetle, and she knew what she had to do to save him..." Ann sighed softly rubbing Kurt's back as his little sniffles picked up again.

"I miss her."

"I know Pumpkin, but remember your mommy loved you and your daddy so _so _much, that's why she had to leave."

Ann made a small vow to herself in that moment, that she would protect and watch over her nephew in her sister's place. She knew things would not be easy for him, she had a feeling as soon as she laid eyes on that rare baby boy. Kurt was the first boy born into the Adams' family and for a moment she had feared that the magic would end with her and her sister, but that thought was quickly gone when his eyes had opened and looked up at her in his mother's arms.

Kurt had proven that he too shared the gift at a young age, his favorite toy would fall from the shelf landing lightly on the ground, the rip in his teddy bear's arm sew up before either she or Elizabeth could get a hold of a needle and thread, the swing set would go just a little higher then normal when Burt pushed him on it.

Anne was snapped out of the past when she heard the thick boots walking across the wooden floors. Burt came into view the man looked like he had just walked through a storm with no sleep and nothing but the clothes on his back. In less poetic terms, Burt looked like crap, but Ann guessed none of them looked very good of late.

"S'he asleep?" Burt asked his voice low and nodding toward Kurt who was curled up in her arms still. At the sound of his father's voice Kurt's head snapped up and looked toward him. Kurt quickly climbed down from his aunts lap and hurried over to his dad and reached up. Burt scooped the small boy up with out a word or hesitation and hugged him tightly.

"It's past your bed time big man." Burt said softly.

"Can I sleep with you again tonight?" Kurt asked with a small quiver in his voice.

"Of course." Burt gave his small son a tired smile. "I think its my bed time too anyways. Say good night to Aunt Ann."

"Night Aunty Ann." Kurt said peeking over Burt's shoulder and waving his fingers to his aunt as his dad headed to the stairs. A small smile spread across Ann's lips, whispered "Goodnight Pumpkin." and watched them disappear up stairs.

* * *

><p>Kurt never wanted to feel the pain that was in his chest ever again. Nor did he want to go through the pain his daddy was going through. Even at six he knew his daddy was sadder then he was even if he did loose his mommy. He knew his daddy was sad because he let Kurt curl up next to him and fall asleep, and Kurt had heard his daddy crying from the kitchen a few days ago. When he did it clicked in his young mind that he may be sad but his daddy must be sadder because he had <em>never<em> seen his daddy cry, even when he accidentally cut his hand really bad. Kurt may have lost his mommy who he loved so much, but his Daddy had lost his best friend, and he had known Kurt's mommy longer then him. Daddy had said Mommy had been his best friend the day they lowered her into the ground. Kurt could remember his daddy saying he loved Kurt's mommy very very much like he had just said it a few seconds ago.

So with that in mind Kurt came to the sudden, but very determined, decision; he was _never _going to fall in love. Kurt knew exactly how to make sure that happened. He waited until his daddy's breaths got slow and even and started to snore. Kurt carefully uncurled himself from against his daddy's side and slid off the bed. Kurt quietly snuck down stairs, and went out the back door into his mommy's small green house. His small heart ached when the smells reached his nose that sent images of his mommy playing though his head, but he quickly shook them off – he was on a mission. Kurt headed over to the bench were Mommy had made the pretty smelling pouches that she sold to the people in town. Kurt grabbed the chair and pushed it closer so he could climb up onto it and reach for one of the bowls. His eyes scanned the work bench that still seemed to be waiting for her to come back. Kurt bit his lip and then quickly climbed down and hurried over to where the flowers wrapped themselves around the wooden fencing Daddy had put up. Kurt took a deep breath and as he spoke he reached up and plucked a petal from one of the white roses.

"He'll be kind." He dropped the petal in the bowl and reached for another petal. "And silly." He added the petal to the one in the bowl.

"He'll be brave." Another petal joined the others in the bowl.

"He'll have a laugh that makes me smile." Another petal fell slowly into the bowl.

"He'll be the best singer." He dropped another into bowl "Next to me." he added as a small afterthought.

"He'll have eyes that mix green, and brown, and gold all together." With each color he listed Kurt dropped a petal into the bowl.

"He'll have hair that is even more curly then Momma's. He'll always make me laugh. He'll hate olives like me. He'll love the colors blue and red. His hand will fit in mine. And he'll love me and never _ever_ leave me…" With the finality of that last statement Kurt held the bowl out at arms length and walked out of the green room into the cold night air. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His momma had always said he was special and to remember to never let anyone say any different. He felt the air blow lazily around him and as he opened his eyes he saw the petals rising up out of the bowl slowly then fly away into the night sky.

Kurt closed his eyes once more and felt a sudden weight lifted off his heart. Kurt had just created the perfect person for him, the one he'd fall in love with….the only thing was that boy didn't exist, which was exactly what Kurt wanted; If the boy didn't exist how could he fall in love? He couldn't. He would never fall in love. Kurt gave a quick nod to himself as his job was done and he hurried back into the house. He would never fell this same pain again.

Kurt curled up against his daddy again in his bed with a soft smile as he thought of the boy that didn't exist.

Little did Kurt know that two hours away a little boy sat by his open window looking out at the stars trying to see how many he could count before he fell asleep. The little boy was up to 245 stars when he saw something that caught his eye; flower petals. They were floating down to his window, and a smile spread across the boy's face as he watched them. A sudden gust of wind blew all the petals into his room and they landed on his lap. The boys blazing hazel eyes looked over the bits of flowers and before he realized it he was scooping them up and placing them into a small box full of his keep sakes. These petals came to him on the wind, they must be important, and maybe someday he'll find out exactly how important they are.

So Kurt lived his life with the thought lodged in the back of his mind that falling in love meant death. He thought that was the reason he never found himself attracted to girls, or even taking a real interest in them, until middle school when things once again clicked for him and he realized he was gay. Things made a bit more sense for him then, but did _not _get easier. His family was well known in the small town he lived in and the whispers and rumors about his family were almost as well known. Kurt wasn't sure what was worse, being called a fagot or a witch. He was leaning toward the former, at least with witch people were a tad bit afraid when he lifted his hand or narrowed his eyes. Ann had been right in her thought that life would be tough for him, but equally right that Kurt wouldn't let them pull him down. But high school was a constant battle from outside forces and his own mind.

Kurt watched his few friends jump in and out of relationships without much fear and Kurt couldn't stop himself from wishing every once and a while that he could too have someone to make silly stupid jokes with, and steal kisses from. He thought at one point that you really didn't _need _love to have the kisses and other things with but almost as soon as that thought entered his mind he shook it off. _He _did need it, he couldn't trust someone that much just for one night.

By the time graduation had come around Kurt had pretty much given up on the crazy idea of a relationship, until one hot, muggy, summer evening. A poorly placed sharp stone (or correctly placed stone depending on one's view) shredded a tire leaving a handsome man stranded on the side of the road, just as Kurt was driving by. Kurt normally didn't pick up hitchhikers he didn't know but something made him flip that blinker on, pull onto the shoulder, roll down his widow and offer the man a ride to his dad's tire shop.

Sometimes you can avoid love and never notice it, but sometimes love comes up and throws a right hook and knocks you on your ass before you know what happened. As the man smiled a large toothy grin and opened the car door spouting his thank you's, Kurt Hummel was suddenly hit with an unavoidable right hook by love.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello All, I am so terribly sorry this update is so late. My 21st birthday was on the 3rd of February so as a gift my mom and a few of her friends planned a trip to Reno. It was fun but with me being the shut-in I am being around that many people of course got me sick. So I'd finally gotten to the point where I can sit up and not hack my lungs out when that pesky thing called a "Real Life" reared its ugly head. Anyways yeah update should not take this long again (Unless I get writers block which is you know...very likely lol)_

_Okay I'll shut up now. _

**Chapter Two**

Kurt Hummel could honestly say he had never been this happy in his life. Each morning he'd wake up with a happy smile, and each night he'd cuddle closer to the warm body in his bed and fall asleep with a content sigh. Bad days really weren't that bad, and he even kinda understood those cheesy love songs now. All because of a stupid little stone. Kurt still laughed softly to himself at the thought that one little stone brought him all that he had. The small but cozy apartment in New York, where everyone was more accepting and knew nothing about the rumors of his family, the small clothing line that he worked for, and the most amazing boyfriend ever. If Kurt could write a thank you note to a rock, he would.

His boyfriend was everything he could ask for, but to say he was what he pictured would be a bit of a stretch. He was tall and blonde, where as Kurt always kinda liked boys that were a tad bit shorter then him and dark hair always caught his eyes first. Although Kurt never thought about that kind of stuff anymore, he just thought of Tyler's smile, and laugh and the way his blue eyes caught the light. It wasn't just Tyler's smile that made Kurt adore him, it was also the fact that when he told Tyler about his family's uniqueness he just laughed, kissed him and said,"Babe, so long as you're not calling forth demons to eat my soul I'm fine! Although, if you did call forth some demons I watch enough Supernatural to know that all I need is some salt and iron." and that was it. Tyler always knew how to make Kurt laugh and put him at ease. Sometimes Kurt would find himself looking at the calendar trying to convince himself that it really had been five years, and yes; he really was happy and in love. Everything was perfect, but unfortunately sometimes when everything is perfect it can come crashing down, sometimes fate can be kind, but other times it can be the curliest creature on earth...

The morning that changed Kurt's life started out like normal, he had just woken up glaring at the coffee pot a bit as it brewed a bit faster then it normally did, and Tyler was fussing with his tie.

"How many times do you put a tie on?" Kurt asked as he watched with a small amused grin, momentary forgetting about his coffee.

"Everyday, and I still cant tie the damn things right. It would be a lot easier if _someone _would let me get a cheater tie."

"Never. How do you think it would look when I finally get a big label to carry my clothes and they find out my boyfriend has a _cheater _tie." Kurt said beckoning Tyler to come over to him.

"Well now, we cant have that can we? I guess I can just deal with you fixing my ties every morning." Tyler mused lifting his chin up so Kurt's nimble fingers could fix his poorly attempted knot.

"No we wouldn't." Kurt said with a smile and kissed Tyler's Adam's apple before turning back to his coffee. Tyler laughed and wrapped his arms around Kurt from behind and put his head on his shoulder.

"So, are we doing lunch today?" He asked and Kurt nodded. "Yes, and I promise I wont have locked myself in my office this time."

"Good." Tyler said with a laugh then kissed Kurt for a minute before he pulled away. "I'll see you at twelve then. Love you!" He said as he headed to the front door.

"Love you too. Don't be late or I'll eat your food!" Kurt called after him. Taylor laughed as he closed the door, and his laugh covered up a quiet chirp_. _

Later Kurt sat in the small guest room which had been turned into his office, surrounded by fabric swatches and sketches, his head down concentrating hard on the right way to get this damn neck line to lay. He sighed frustrated and leaned back in his chair looking up at the ceiling as if the neckline would fix itself if he didn't look at it.

_Chirp._

Kurt threw himself forward so his feet fell back onto the ground, he blinked and looked toward the door of his office for a moment before he shook his head, and convinced himself that the sound was just a car alarm being activated. He turned back to the stubborn neckline glaring at it before he heard it again.

_Chirp._

Kurt spun around in the chair, he knew he heard it that time and it wasn't a car alarm. He stood up and walked into the living room, maybe he was just hearing things, he had been working pretty hard for a while. He glanced up at the clock and saw that it was almost 11:30 which meant Tyler would be back for lunch soon. He headed to the kitchen and pulled out the things for his favorite salad and the left over pasta from last night.

_Chirp-Chrip._

Kurt stopped dead his eyes going wide, he wasn't hearing things and instantly his Aunt's voice rang in his head.

"_She heard the death watch beetle, and she knew what she had to do to save him...". _Kurt dropped the bowl of spinach and sprinted for the phone, dialing Tyler's number with shaky hands. With each ring Kurt felt the panic grow more and more in his chest.

"_Hey you've reached Tyler's phone! Leave a message! Or really call Kurt 'cause I'm most likely with him" _

"Tyler! Oh my God Tyler, please if you get this just stay where you are, don't go anywhere, don't touch anything, don't piss anyone off! Just stop what you are doing and call me! Please!"

_Chirp-Chrip._

Kurt threw down the phone and ran into the living room and looked frantically around the room.

"Where are you, you horrid thing." He muttered waiting for the beetle to announce its self again.

_Chirp_

Kurt practically flung himself at the couch where the sound was coming from, prying his hands between the couch and the wall and shoving it to the side looking at the ground hoping it was behind the couch.

_Chirp-Chirp-Chirp._

He tossed himself on the ground looking under the hastily shoved aside couch. The only thing under it was a lone dust bunny and a pen, no beetle. Kurt let out a cry of frustration as he pushed himself up on his knees.

_Chirp_

Kurt whipped his head to the side looking at the wall for a brief second before pressing his ear against the wall smacking his hand on it a few times.

"Come on you damn thing, show yourself."

_Chirp-Chirp_

"Got you!". Kurt quickly jumped to his feet and ran to the hall closet throwing the door open, tossing things out into the hall as he searched for Tyler's tool box. He ran back to the couch dropping the tool box down flipping it open and grabbing a hammer.

_Chirp-Chirp-Chirp-Chirp_

Kurt swung and sunk the back of the hammer into the dry wall and prying the wall apart, in a desperate act to find stop the quickening chirping. With each cursed chirp Kurt tore at the wall, flinging bits of drywall behind him, his heart hammering in his chest. If he could just find that damn beetle and stop its chirping Tyler would be okay, Tyler _had _to be okay.

"No! No, no, no, no, no!" Kurt practically screamed as he pulled out insulation and drywall for who knew how long, it could have been five minutes, it could have been an hour, but each second was coated with fear and panic. Kurt let out a tangled cry of desperation and fear as the chirping sped up even more and kept going.

_Chirp-Chirp-Chirp-Chirp-Chrip-Chrip-Ch-_

_ ..._Then it stopped...and Kurt stopped...and so did his heart.

"Tyler..." He whispered softly into the quiet and suddenly the shrill scream of the telephone broke the terrifying silence. Kurt shot up running to the phone slipping on the tattered remains of his living room wall.

"Tyler?"

"K-Kurt? Its Liliana"

"Liliana..." Liliana was the secretary at Tyler's office if she was calling...

"Something terrible has happened."

The next few hours were a blur but one thing was clear: Tyler was gone. He had been hit by a taxi or a car or something...things just weren't staying in his mind. They told him to go home, they could do no more, get some rest. So Kurt got in his car and drove, he drove past his apartment, out of new york he drove until it was dark, he drove until he pulled into the drive way of his Aunt's home. Suddenly he wasn't numb anymore, suddenly he was back to where he was when he was taring apart his and Tyler's wonderful home. He was out of the car and spiriting into the house.

"It isn't fair!" he screamed, not caring if his Aunt was sleep, or even if she wasn't home. "It isn't fair! The curse said _women_! The curse said the _women _of our family!"

"My poor child..." Came his Aunt's soft voice from behind him. "You...knew that you were different...you were the first male born into our family...and yet you were given powers, like your mother, like our mother and her mother."

"NO!" Kurt screamed taking a steep toward her "NO! It doesn't matter! I shouldn't have lost him! I love him so much, its not fair!"

"I am so, so sorry Kurt..."

"Bring him back" Kurt said quickly pushing past her and into the den where the large leather bond book sat.

"Honey...you know I cant."

"Yes you can! Bring him back!" Kurt said his voice shaking and for the first time since the first heard the beetle tears rolled down Kurt's cheeks. "J-just bring him back." The strength in his voice was gone, so was the strength in his legs as he sank down to his knees. He felt Ann's hand on his shoulder as she kissed the top of his head softly.

"I know its not fair Kurt, and I am so sorry this happened to you... I wish it hadn't. I wanted you to have all the happiness in the world...I'll go call your father..."

Kurt had gone from being so happy he couldn't stop smiling, to so painful and lonely so quickly he never would have imagined it. The pain in his chest, the thought that he would _never _see Tyler smile, hear him laugh, feel his arms around him, was worse then the pain that drove him to wish he would never fall in love. And now on his knees in his Aunts den at quite literally the rock bottom of his life he understood exactly why he had been afraid to fall in love: It hurt way to damn much... Kurt would _never _ let himself feel this pain again...he would love no one, no matter what.

But Fate wasn't about to let Kurt Hummel off that easily. There were many things in store for Kurt, and another, who might just be the key to breaking the curse.


End file.
